ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arin Vegas
|resides = Bronx, New York |billed_from = Las Vegas, Nevada |trainer = N/a |debut = N/a |retired = N/a }}Aaron James is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling and World Wrestling Headquarters under the ring name Arin Vegas. In XHW, he was the inaugural Bronx Champion. Career Miscellaneous promotions Vegas started in a small promotion on the West Coast at 17. After a year of wrestling through the ranks, he got booked with New Jersey All Pro Wrestling and built a solid cult following there. He wrestled there for three years before bumping into Japan All Pro, and eventually DragonGate. Two years later, he was picked up by RoH and only lasted a year there, before signing to XHW to seek greater laurels. Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling (2015-present) The Uprising (2015-2016) Arin signed a contract to Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling on September 28, 2015. He made his debut on the October 6th edition of Tuesday Night Riot as a heel, losing a triple threat match to Chase Harper that also involved Takedo Muhto. He would disappear from XHW television until the November 10th edition of Riot, being the second elimination in a fatal four way match. The following week, Vegas would join forces with Devin Copeland after attacking his tag team partner, Christian, and their opponents, PERMAFROST, during a tag team match. The two would dub themselves as The Uprising. They would attack the team of Skidz & Whippz on the November 24th edition of Riot, setting up a tag team match between the two teams at Battle: Los Angeles, to which Vegas and Copeland won. Vegas would be drafted to the returning Thursday Night Ignition in 2016, causing the split up of The Uprising. Bronx Champion (2016-present) Vegas debuted on the return episode of Thursday Night Ignition on January 7th, winning a fatal four way apart of a tournament to determine the first Bronx Champion. He would start a small rivalry with Snydergaard around the same time. Vegas would eventually win the tournament at Xtreme All Access: All or Nothing by defeating Gregorio Montoya to become Bronx Champion. He would successfully defend the Bronx Championship against Carson Hawthorne on the February 18th edition of Ignition, injuring Carson in the process. The following week, he called out Snydergaard for attacking him, telling him that he could challenge for the belt, but if he lost, he would never be able to challenge for it again as long as the belt was around Vegas' waist. He would defeat Snydergaard for the belt the next week. It would later be revealed that he had been picked as the right-hand man for Ignition general manager, Layton Wescott. Vegas would begin a small feud with Chance Arros for the Bronx Championship, but Vegas would defeat him and retain the belt at Xtreme All Access: Full Throttle. He would again retain the Bronx Championship against Gregorio Montoya on the April 21st edition of Ignition. The following week, during a backstage segment between Vegas and Wescott, Carson Hawthorne, whom had returned the previous week, demanded a rematch against Vegas for the Bronx Championship. After an exchange of words between the two, Wescott announced that if Hawthorne defeated Justin Locke the next week with his finisher, he would become number one contender. During said match, Vegas tried to rob Carson of his contender's spot by hitting his own finisher on Locke, but failed in spoiling the match for Carson. In a competitive match, Vegas would retain the Bronx Championship against Carson at Xtreme All Access: SuperBrawl X. After both Justin Locke and Carson Hawthorne tried to vie for a shot at Vegas' Bronx Championship on the June 2nd edition of Thursday Night Ignition, Vegas told them that whichever man would win their match that night would get the shot. Since neither won, Vegas announced neither would get a shot. The following week, after more convincing, Vegas announced a best of three series between the two men, where the winner would face him at the next pay-per view. Vegas also informed both men that the first match would be a pigsty match, which Carson won. After weeks of placing embarrassing stipulations on both men for the contender ship spot, it was announced that Vegas would defend the Bronx Championship in a triple threat Full Metal Mayhem against both men at Xtreme All Access: God Amongst Men, where he would lose the championship to Carson, ending his reign at five months. World Wrestling Headquarters (2016-present) Vegas would sign a contract with WWH on May 19th, 2016. He would win his debut against Robert Saints on the May 26th edition of Thursday Night Showdown. Vegas would quickly be involved in a story line with Extreme Underground Champion, Dean Ambrose and former Hardcore Champion, Blackout. At Grindhouse, Vegas failed to capture the Extreme Underground Championship in an Innovation X match, won by Equinox. The following week, during a backstage segment, Arin formed an alliance with XHW rival, Carson Hawthorne, dubbing the team The Uprising, a rehash of Arin's former tag team in XHW. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Vegasbomb'' (Front flip piledriver) :*''...Stays In Vegas'' (Springboard moonsault) *'Signature moves' :*''What Happens In Vegas...'' (Spear) :*Hurricanrana :*Diving clothesline :*Running swinging neckbreaker :*Diving leg drop :*Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent :*Rear-naked choke :*Sunset flip *'With Devin Copeland' :*'Double team finishing moves' ::*''The Downfall'' (Crucifix powerbomb (Arin) / Jumping neckbreaker (Devin) combination :*'Double team signature moves' ::*Bow and arrow hold (Devin) / Springboard moonsault (Arin) combination ::*Running single leg high knee (Devin) / Spear (Arin) combination ::*Sidewalk slam (Arin) / Falling reverse DDT (Devin) combination ::*Inverted atomic drop by Devin followed by a running dropkick to the knees by Arin followed by an inverted STF by Devin followed by a running dropkick to the face of the opponent by Arin ::*Falling neckbreaker (Arin) / diving crossbody (Devin) combination ::*Release belly-to-back suplex (Devin) into a double knee facebreaker (Arin) *'Entrance Music' :*'"Salvation" by Chimaira' :*"2nd Sucks" by A Day To Remember (2015-2016; used when entering as part of The Uprising) Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling' :*XHW Bronx Championship (1 time) (First)